Sugar and Snow
by momo-chan4494
Summary: Hana is a young girl who used to live with her friend L. She was born with a terrible disease so she can’t go out in the snow. When they were four Hana fainted and L promised her three wishes.11 years go by and now L is a detective and Hana is living with
1. Chapter 1

Death Note:

Sugar and Snow

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! Incase you haven't noticed I'm Momo-chan and this is my first fanfic. Ahhhhh where to begin, oh yes! I usually have one chappie with 3 parts to it because I'm too lazy to make the chapters long (laughs) It's kinda funny because BLEACH is my favorite anime but my first fanfic (on this site) is a Death Note one…Oh well enough of my babbling on with the show! Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note however I do own Hana, Yume and any other characters I invent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Part 1:

Yuki

"You'll be staying with here with Miss Chizuru."

My mommy told me stopping in front of a house.

Ever since I could remember I stayed with my grandma during the winter. Apparently I have some kind of disease so I can't go out in the snow like my friends can. All I'll ever be able to do is watch.

Last year on my third birthday, my grandma died so this winter I'm staying with my mom's friend and her son Lawliet. Mommy says that Lawliet and me will get along because he doesn't like to be in the snow

I looked at my mom.

"Don't worry, Hana, you'll be fine."

She gave me a hug and wrapped me up in a few blankets and carried me up to the front door.

A beautiful young woman opened the door and immediately recognized my mom.

"Hello, Yume-Chan!"

She looked down at me.

"Hello, Hana-san!"

Unlike everyone else she didn't give me the 'oh you poor thing look' she looked…excited…

"The cold…"

My mommy said trying to get me inside.

"Oh yes c'mon in!"

Miss Chizuru closed the door behind us and showed me the room I was going to be staying in.

There were two mattresses on the floor, one by the window and the other by the night-light. There were also two heaters in the center of the room.

Mommy handed me the pink hatari I slept in and a bag of clothes.

"I love you Hana."

"I love you too mommy."

Miss Chiziru and My mom walked out of the room and shut the door.

I changed out of my clothes and put on the pink hatari.

End part one

Pretty cool no? Haha! No wonder my writing teacher says I'll probably be in high school next year with a major in writing! (I'm kidding about the cool part-OH NO MY COVER HAS BEEN BLOWN! Now you know how old I am…oh well) Incase you were asking I kinda did steal Hana and her mother's name from the magazine _Hana to Yume_. (A Japanese shojo magazine.) And their last names are my first name, Momo. So the translation would be: Flower Peach, and Dream Peach. Enjoy part two!

Part two:

Sugar

I can't believe I have to share my room with a girl!

First my airhead of a mother tells me that I'm getting a new friend and now I learn it's a _GIRL_?! Plus the stupid idiot can't even go outside apparently she's got some disease or something…

Sure I may not like snow but I'll still go out in it…she's probably a freak.

"Lawliet, come down stairs it's time for bed!"

"My name is L!"

I stomped down the stairs and walked into my room and saw her. She was asleep.

I couldn't see her face but I could see a pink hatari that was WAY too big for her.

_Stupid room stealing baggy hatari wearing disease-carrying girl. _

End Part Two

Part Three

Breakfast.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

It was ten thirty A.M.

I looked around the room I was in and saw someone was on the other mattress. I couldn't see their face but I could see a ton of spiky black hair.

I walked out into the living room.

"Good morning Hana."

"Good morning Miss Chizuru."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

I nodded my head. I was so hungry.

Miss Chizuru and me walked into the kitchen.

The walls were pale blue just like the color of Lawliet's blanket.

"Your kitchen is very beautiful."

"Thank you Hana, Lawliet picked out the colors."

"Lawliet, come get your breakfast!"

She sat two bowls on the table that were filled with cereal.

A boy with spiky black hair walked in the room

"I'm Hana." I said staring at him.

End Part three

I bet you can't wait to see what happens next! It's full of romance and drama and- wait and find out! Bye bye!


	2. Preschool

Hiya! I'm baaaaaack! Two chappies in one week I'm on fiya! (Laughs) sizzle! Ahem…back to business! I'm so sorry if you think my story is depressing! (I think it's kinda corny, smells like loooove!) Ahh…he he…hopefully you all don't think I'm emo 'cuz I'm not…I don't know what I am… oh well on with the story I say!!!

Chapter 2

Part 4

Pre-school

"It's too warm…" I said opening my eyes

Then I remembered I had to share my room with that stupid girl.

"Lawliet, It's Time for breakfast!"

"My name is L!"

I put on my blue Jeans and my baggy white t-shirt and waked out the door.

From the hallway I could see my mom her black hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing businessey clothes. I knew what that meant; she had to go to work and me and the stupid one would be stuck at pre-school.

I walked into the hallway and saw the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

"I'm Hana."

She's starring at me…

I sat down next to her and my mom put two big bowls of cereal in front of us.

_It can't be her…can it? All this time I thought girls were disgusting…this one is so not! _

She smiled at me.

"Your name is Lawliet right?"

…_WHATS MY NAME?!?!?! _

"Y-yea but you can call me L."

After we ate our breakfast my mom took us to pre-school. Hana had to run inside as fast as she could because my mom forgot our coats and blankets.

"I'm so sorry Hana."

"It's okay miss Chizuru as long as I wasn't out there too long I'll be okay."

"Hey, Lawliet, haven't seen you in a while."

It was _him. _

"Hi Light."

End Part 4

Part five new friends and nap time

L showed me around the classroom we were in and even let me sit next to him during snack time.

"Psst!"

I turned around to see a blonde girl.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yea."

"My name is Misa, do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure."

2hrs. Later.

"Hana, Hana, Hana, wake up!!!"

I looked up and saw L

"It's time to go outside."

We both walked out side with our gigantic coats on. (His mom forgot the coats too.)

"Hey, Hana!"

It was Misa.

"Looks like you finally woke up."

Before I could run over to her L grabbed my arm.

"It's starting to snow…"

"I'll be fine."

After playing tag with Misa and another girl I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.

I looked down and saw that they were black.

I ran to the teacher but I fainted before I could get to her.

"Hana!"

_I'm okay L. _

End Part Five.

Oh such suspense! I should be mean and just leave at that! But I'm not mean.

Part 6

Wilting Flower

Please please be okay Hana.

Hana passed out twenty minuets ago and my mom finally arrived at the hospital.

She's crying her eyes out…I'm a boy, I don't cry.

The doctor came out of her room.

"Is she okay?!"

The doctor looked surprised.

"Yes she's okay, you can go see her if you want."

I ran into the room.

"Hana, are you okay?"

I pulled back the curtain that hid her bed.

The skin of her arms and neck were black and she had several tubes inside her arms.

"L?"

I turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, L."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is and now you're afraid to look at me."

"N-no I'm not."

"Then why did you turn away?"

"I don't want you to see me cry."

I couldn't hold it back.

I ran over to the bed and hugged her.

We both cried together for a few minuets

"To make this up to you I'm going to give you three wishes okay?"

She nodded her head.

"What is your first wish?"

"Me and you will get married."

"Done." That's my favorite wish.

"My second wish is that you will come visit me whenever you can."

"Okay."

"My third wish is that you will let me play in the snow someday."

This one I had to think about. What if she got sick like today? What if she died?

I had to let her have the wish anyway or else she'd hate me.

"Done." I said knowing I'd regret it.

End part six

Yes I consider this a cliffhanger! You guys definitely don't want to miss the next chappie. Until then see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

SQUEE! I have reviews! Three to be exact! One from xXRemXx and two from Hana no Haru!!!! I love you both!!! And since you waited a whole day here is:

Chapter three part seven:

The First Wish

Seven years have passed since I fainted on the playground now I'm eleven years old and I'm living with a new family.

My mom died after I got out of the hospital so now I'm living with my dad and his wife.

There is a reason I didn't live with my dad before. I'm isolated in a room I haven't come out of since the day I moved here (his wife brings the food in here.) and every day when he comes home from work and beats me. But thanks to miss Chizuru L is still able to visit me.

The door opened and it was three o'clock.

That meant-

"You little bitch!" It was of course my father.

"Thought I told you to clean the house!"

"How can I when you lock me in this room?!"

I was so going to get it…

**BAM! **

He punched me hard in the face.

**Smack!! **

He slapped me cross the face and knocked me down. Thankfully my long hair covered my eyes because if he had seen me crying he probably would have killed me.

He stomped out of the room apparently he was done.

"Hana are you asleep?"

I looked up and saw L.

End Part 7.

Part 8

The great escape!

"Hi, L!"

I could tell she was pretending to be happy. I could hear her dad yelling at her from outside.

"Hana you're hurt aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Hana…"

"N-no I'm fine…really L" She was crying.

I walked over and hugged her.

"L, am I going to die?"

"I promise you that won't happen."

"How?"

"Were gonna break you out!"

She gave me a terrified look.

"Don't worry."

I ran towards the door

"Pack anything that is valuable."

I ran out the door but I could already hear her dad screaming at her.

"Hold on, Hana."

End Part 8

Well this sucks my hands are killing me but I will not let my fans down!!! I will have this chappie done in 5…00 minuets!

Part 9

The Last night in hell

"I said get your fat ass up!"

_He's one to talk! _

My father kicked me in the stomach again.

"I heard what you and your little boyfriend were planning fine then!"

He picked me up and the bag I had with all my stuff in ant threw me out the window.

Thank goodness I was on the first story.

I just sat there forever waiting for L to come back. It was also July but if it were winter I probably would've died.

"Oh my god!"

"Hi, L."

"Hana are your bones broken?!"

"Nope."

He picked me up and put the strap of my bag on his shoulder.

"L." I said falling asleep.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

End Chapter 3 part seven


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhhh this story is going by so fast! I'm actually thinking of what is going to happen at the end…It's gonna be sad I can tell you that much! My next story will either be a Bleach or Final Fantasy fanfic! But I can't do two stories at once…so your gonna hafta wait! Oh and I went to the mall on Saturday and got a Bleach book (# 20) and a Kyo Sohma bookmark the last one left!!!! (Haha Sayuri is jealous!!!)

Chapter Four Part Ten.

4 years later.

Hana-14 Lawliet-15

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

Why are alarm clocks so annoying?

I stretched my arm out to find it so I wouldn't have to open my eyes.

"L shut it off!" Hana moaned from the other side of the room

"I can't find it…"

I heard her get out of her bed. And saw her unplug the alarm clock.

"That's how you do it!" She said flatly.

"Well it's not my fault, the police have a new case…"

"Awww, poor baby, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later I'm gonna get dressed."

"Say no more."

She walked into the living room shutting the door behind her.

Hana has been living with me for four years and three months. Next month is her birthday and I have no idea of what to get her.

I put on my baggy long-sleeved shirt (because our room is always so warm I just sleep in my jeans.)

When I walked into the living room I saw Hana asleep on the couch.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

She looked up at me and gave me a mean look.

"Wakey wakey punch you in the facey!"

"C'mon get up you're the woman now make my food!"

"Sexist pig!"

"Am not!"

"If you tell me what happened I'll make you an extra sweet breakfast!"

She knows my weakness…

I agreed and she made me chocolate cake, brownies (which aren't done yet) and tea (with extra sugar cubes.)

She sat across from me with a bowl of cheerios.

"So tell me what happened I have to know!"

"Well I don't know…you're not on the task force…"

"Lawliet if you don't tell me I swear I'll cut you up into tiny little pieces and feed you to our neighbors dog!"

"Okay I'll tell you. There has been an epidemic of criminals suffering from heart attacks."

Hana gave me her 'well aren't you a stupid person' look.

"That's supposed to be a good thing! All of those men hurt innocent people!"

"Hana, someone else is killing them!"

"Aww and poor little L cant catch him huh?"

"Shut up, Hana…"

"I'm right aren't I?!"

"…"

"HAHA! So the child prodigy has finally been defeated eh?"

"Hana…"

"Ohhhh this is good! Wait till your mom hears about this!"

"Hana…"

"Yes I'll help you…"

"NO, HANA THE BROWNIES IN THE OVEN… THEY'RE GOING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!!!!"

The smoke alarm started to go off.

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

30 minuets later…

"Nice going Hana…"

"Shut up L…"

We had fixed most of the kitchen after we put the fire out but we just needed paint…

Hana was so embarrassed she looked like she was going to cry. 

"It's going to be okay it's not like the time you tried to make cookies last year for Christmas…"

Hana smiled.

"Shut up, Lawwie."

Lawwie is the nickname my mom gave to me when I was little I don't know why in hell my mom told her that…

"Fine…Blossom…"

"At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens butt."

"You're just mad 'cause you want these locks…" I said fluffing my hair.

"Riiiiiight, L"

She walked into the bathroom.

"L, get my blue shirt out of my dresser."

I walked into our room and realized that I didn't know which drawer was which…

I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't her underwear drawer and pulled it out.

"Thank god…"

Her blue shirt that said "Kokoro" was on top of all of her other t-shirts.

"Hey, what's taking so long are you going on a panty raid or something?!"

"Oh no of course not what kind of man do you think I am?"

I started to mess up the drawer.

"LAAAAAAAAWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

She came running at me and punched me in the face.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Chapter four part ten

end

To be continued…

Hana- Stay tuned to Momo t.v for more drama, action, romance and possibly-

L- more deadly brownies?

Hana-I SAID SHUT UP!!!

L-no

Momo-u-um please…

L-I'll shut up when I feel like it!

Momo-you guys…

Hana-LAWLIET!

Momo-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT FIGHTING!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated! I had a school chorus concert and yea is being a butt! Grrr I am so mad! Plus I was sick and my medicine is making me all weird.

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, Hearts Grow Yura Yura, Christina Aguliras Candy Man, The Real Sugar Baby or Vanessa Carlton's 1000 Miles.

Chapter 5

Part eleven: Grandchildren

"I wasn't really going on a panty raid!"

I gave L my death glare.

"Hana please forgive me!"

I smiled.

"Okay I forgive you."

I took my blue shirt out of his hands and walked back into the bathroom. I took off my pajama shirt and looked at my stomach.

I still had the bruises from my dad and not to mention the scars from the night L accidentally bumped into me and made me fall down the stairs.

I put my blue shirt on and walked out the door and saw L watching Elfin Lied.

"Oh and I thought you weren't a pervert and now you're watching a naked girl kill people!?"

"Shut up, Hana you're just mad because she has bigger boobs than you!"

"Am not!"

"See you just admitted you have a small chest!"

"I did not! Why are you looking?"

L's cheeks turned pink.

"I-I wasn't!"

"Sure. Okay I'm going to the store, don't ruin the house Mr. Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!!!"

I walked down the street listening to my MP3 player. When Yura Yura was finished I heard a song that I haven't heard in a while.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

'_Why does this song remind me of L?' _

5 min later

I walked into the house to see that L was asleep on the couch.

"Wake up Lawwie!"

He still wouldn't wake up.

"Candy man…"

I had no other choice but to sing his theme song…

"Yes, he's sugar baby the real sugar baby all you other sugar babies are just imitating so won't…"

"Hana…I'm going to kill you!"

I used to make fun of him because when we were little I used to sing that song to make him mad.

I ran into the kitchen and put the milk in the fridge (that's why I went to the store) and ran into my room and locked the door.

"Hey, Let me iiiiiin!"

"No way you're gonna kill me!"

"No I'm not…"

"Liar Liar!"

"Pwease Hana?"

Ugh, I could see his puppy dog face from the other side of the door.

"Fine…"

I opened the door expecting him to drag me away to my death but what really happened was…well I'll show you what happened in sequence:

L flew at me like he was a friggin super man

He grabbed my shoulders causing me to fall with him

He landed on top of me.

"Hello- OH MY GOD!"

It was miss Chizuru.

"Lawwie I didn't know you were a sex fiend!"

"I'm NOT A SEX FEIND!"

"Then why are you on top of Hana?"

"She made me mad!"

"That is no reason to molest the poor girl!"

"I'M NOT MOLESTING HER!"

"But you're on top of her!"

"SHE CALLED ME SUGAR BABY!"

"Oh so she wants you to molest her…."

"NO MOTHER I WANT YOU TO QUIT SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"Okay I'll come back when you two are done making my grandchildren!"

L's mom scampered off and left L and me in the same position we were in when she came in.

"Um L?"

"Yea?"

"Can you please get off me?"

"Oh…u-um yea."

End Chapter 5 Part eleven

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! is working again!!!!! Whoot whoot!

L- wow you're weird

Hana-yea!

Momo- shut up or I'll take Hana out of the story and make it an LxLight story!

L- no you wouldn't

Momo- yes I would you know I loooove yaoi!

L- b-but…

Momo- plus I can get rid of Hana, after all I created her!

Hana- yea you don't want to know what goes on in her mind!

L- oh yes please tell!

Hana- well she's got this looooooooooooooong list of anime guys and a list of real life guys she likes.

L-oh oh I want to see whose on the lists!!!

Hana- ok.

Anime Guys:

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Kankuro

Renji Abari

Naruto Uzumaki

Lawliet

Hana- those are just the top five! There is many many more!

L- who are the guys on the real life list?

Hana- some guy named z-

Momo- THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you thank you to Hana no Haru and Rem!!!!! 8 reviews!! I have reached my first goal:3 Now I'm shootin' for 15! Thank you…oooh Tom and Jerry is on… Oh sorry! I have good news! (No I did not save a bunch of money on my non-existent car insurance by switching to giecko.) I learned how to use p.m.!

Disclaimer-I do not own L, or death note.

Chapter six Part twelve

His girl.

Sunday Dec. 16 2007. 1 pm

(The last few chapters took place 3 weeks ago.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Damn alarm clock… I don't want to get up… I know I'll kill it… Then again Hana would be a witness then I'd have to go to jail and I'd never find out who Kira is…oh well. 

I picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall.

"Oh but Mr. Gackt we've just met…" Hana said sleepily.

"Jeez, I've seen more alert sloth…"

"But I have a boy friend…"

That got my attention.

"Who is your boyfriend?" I whispered in her ear.

"Lawliet…"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"…Is an idiot for thinking I'm still asleep."

"That wasn't funny."

"Awww you're just mad 'cuz I'm not your girlfriend."

"Am not."

I'm a bad liar… 

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"See you're getting mad, don't lose your cool, you're supposed to take me to the meeting with the police today."

"Why would I take you?"

"Because you love me and you know it."

"Ha!"

"Please L I have helped out before!"

"Hmmmm… let me think…no."

"C'mon L, Why Not?!"

"Because you'll get yourself in trouble."

"I will not! Please?"

"HANA!"

She jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Yea right."

She ran out of the room.

"Hana! Wait!"

The front door slammed shut.

"What did you do?"

I tuned around. It was _her. _

"Mother this is not the best time…"

"Yes it is! You just let the woman of your life walk right out the door."

"She is not the 'woman of my life!'"

"Hmm perhaps you're right…she's the woman of your dreams!"

"Mom…"

"Oooooh tre romantic!"

"Mom…"

"Yes dear?"

"…Never mind."

"YOU DO LIKE HER!!!!"

"Shut up…"

"LAWLIET GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO GET HER!"

Oh. My. God.

My mother was acting smart…

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

Damnit Hana…where are you?! 

End part twelve.

Okay were going to- for one part only- have Miss Chizuru's p.o.v.

Part 13

My son walked out the door of his house.

"That's why I'm hot! I'm hot 'cuz I'm fly!"

"No you're not!"

He called from outside.

"Didn't I tell you to get Hana!"

_Hmmm I wonder what they have in the fridge… _

"Oh, Brownies!"

End chapter six.

Haha! Did you recognize the brownies…I wonder how they taste… any who thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

KYAAAAA! I didn't know more than two people read my story!!! This is so cool…and all this time I thought nobody except rem and Hana no Haru liked it…thank you everyone!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own L, Light, or Ryuk.

Chapter seven part thirteen

Death

Sunday Dec. 16 4 pm.

I was sitting inside a sushi house staring out the window.

"Do you want to order anything?" The waitress said for the fifth time.

"Water."

She stomped off.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a boy with brown hair.

"Yup."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Nope."

I heard someone laughing.

"Wow Light, I've never seen someone as heartless as you."

"Who was that?"

I saw a small black shadow next to Light and it was becoming clearer.

"H-huh?" Light said shocked.

"What is that black shadow next to you?"

"There's no way…"

'_What the heck is going on?' _

"HA!" The shadow thing started to laugh again.

"Do you own a Death Note?"

"A Death _what_?"

"How is it possible…?"

"What is going on?"

The shadow glided to me.

"Light she's a-"

"Hana!"

_L, too?_

"Hana, where have you been?!"

"Here."

'_Can't he see the floaty thing?' _

He walked right through the shadow and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon lets go."

-End Part thirteen

Part 14

Hana and me walked back to the house.

"Hana, I'm really sorry…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I just wanted to help you."

Silence 

"Why do you keep trying to protect me?"

"Well I guess it's because I lo-"

"KISS HER YOU FOOL!"

"MOTHER!"

"Sorry, did you tell her yet?!"

"Mom!"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh nothing!"

I opened the door to the house.

"OH PLEASE MY DEAR SON DONT KILL ME!"

"Get. Out."

"Oh Hana I'll see you next Monday for your birthday party!"

"MOM!"

"Oh…um forget what I just said…t.t.f.n!"

"Birthday party...?"

Hana said looking at the calendar.

"It's nothing!"

"L, you were planning a surprise party weren't you?"

There goes her death glare again…

"I told you NO parties and NO gifts!"

"It was my moms fault!"

"Hey, what were you trying to say outside?"

"U-m I'll tell you at the party."

"No you won't 'cuz there wont be a party!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

End Chapter 7 part 14


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Were gonna be getting to the good stuff in the next few chapters (hopefully) a few of my friends who don't have an account here say I should write a lemon…no. I can't do that, I'm sorry. Does anyone but me wanna see the Sweeny Todd movie?

Disclaimer- I do not own L or death note.

Chapter eight part 13

Monday Dec. 24 five fifty-five a.m.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY BIIIIIIRRRRRRRTTTTTHHHHHHDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!"

It was ms. Chizuru.

"Oh you're awake, Hana."

"I am now."

"C'mon!"

She grabbed my hands and dragged me out into the kitchen.

L was falling asleep above a cake that said: 'Hany Birtday Hnaah'.

"I did the icing!" Ms Chizuru said proudly.

"I can tell."

I started to laugh.

"L, WAKE UP!!!"

"SEVENTY FIVE!"

"No she's turning 15 in…"

"Five Four three, two one…"

"Happy birthday to you,"

"…"

"Lawliet, say it…"

I don't think I have ever seen anyone so mad before…

"Cha cha cha."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Cha cha cha"

"Happy birthday dear, Hana, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuu!"

"CHAAAAA CHAAAAA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"wow L, youre such a good singer!"

"Thanks."

"Time for cake!!!"

Ms. Chizuru sat it down in font of me.

"Thanks you guys."

"Your welcome flower."

I smiled.

"Well, since were giving out nicknames…"

I picked up the cake and put it in L's face.

"There you go, sir, icing head."

"HAHAHA!!!"

Ms Chizuru fell to the ground laughing.

**BAM!**

L tried to hit me with a cake ball but missed and got his mom.

"OH IT'S ON NOW!"

-2 hrs. Later…-

There was cake every ware!

"Now what?"

"Oh that's right! You me and Lawliet are going clubbing tonight!"

"HUH?!"

"What…?"

"Oh don't worry it'll be fun!"

"Mom I doubt Hana would want to spend her birthday in a stupid club…"

"Oh I see how it is." Miss Chizuru pretended to cry.

"You just want Hana all to yourself so you can rape her!"

I looked at L.

"Ewww."

"Mom, that's not true."

"Why don't you propose to her already?! I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Mom…"

"Oh, I see what's going on…" Chizuru smirked.

"You're afraid some hot guy is gonna ask Hana out!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"Shut up…"

"SEE, SEE! HE ADMITTED TO IT!"

I blushed and turned away.

'_I don't like L, do I?' _

"Hana your face is red are you sick?" L put his hand on my forehead.

"N-no I'm fine!"

"Why don't we all get some sleep before we go to the club!"

L and me walked back into our room.

"Hold it right there love birds!!!"

Miss Chizuru pointed to something green and white above us.

It was mistletoe.

I looked at L and he looked back at me.

To be continued…

End chapter eight part 13.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I so eeevvvviiillll:3 heheheh! (runs away from all of my fans who are attempting to kill me. Sees Gackt along the way and drags him with me.) MUHHAHAHHAHAHA ZE SEXY MAN IS MINE!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

People I have sad, sad news… after checking a death note site… it turns out I got the age for Lawliet wrong. (Cries her eyes out) apparently he's 18. All this time I thought he was the same age as light! Stupid google…. So can I ask you this one favor, can you please pretend it never said they were 14 and 15, and Hana and Lawliet are 18. Please, pretty please??? I'm sooooo sorry! I'm such an idiot!

Where we left off:

L and me walked back into our room.

"Hold it right there love birds!!!"

Miss Chizuru pointed to something green and white above us.

It was mistletoe.

I looked at L and he looked back at me.

Chapter nine part 14

Hana's cheeks turned red and I could feel mine burning.

"It's a tradition…" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"I'll let you both have this special moment alone."

My mom walked away.

"L."

She looked up at me.

"Yea?"

She played with her hair.

"C-can I tell you something?"

"Of course were best friends. You can tell me anything."

She looked away.

"That's it… I don't want to be your friend…"

"Oh. I see."

My eyes started to water.

"Lawliet…are you crying?"

"No, it's just all this time I thought you feel the same way I do for you."

"That's just it…L, I think I love y-."

I pressed my lips against hers.

"YEAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

I broke away to see my mom doing the happy dance.

"I knew it was gonna work I am so awesome!"

Hana wrapped her arms around me.

"That had to be the best birthday present I have ever had."

"Thanks. You're a good kisser."

"Okay you two get some sleep. And if I hear Hana screaming I'll know what's going on so no baby making while I'm here."

"MOM!"

She walked into the guest room laughing.

"Hana."

"Yea?"

"I love you too."

-End chapter nine-

Sorry I know it's short. But I'm kinda busy. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas Chanukah and Kwanzaa.


	10. a note to you all

sigh... my Internet is being stupid... so my story wont be up for a while. T.T sorry!... Oh but i'm going to work on a Naruto story anyway and take a break from this one. A very SHORT break! The Naruto one will probably be a collection of oneshots. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have a MAJOR writers block. again i am very very sorry!

-Momo

ps. thank you for all the reviws!


	11. Last chapter

WHAAAAAAAAAAAA

WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!! My files my beautiful beautiful files are…are…GONE!! KYUUUUUUUU!! bowsforgive meeeeee! T.T Kyuuu. It wasn't my fault!! Naruto fan fics, Bleach fan fics…and ….and ….SUGAR AND SNOW!! But fear not my lovely readers! I had the ending of sugar and snow hidden away in a notebook! All I remember from the other chapters is that Hanna gets REALLY sick, Light finds some real love…(just kidding) and…(Kara/Sayuri…don't kill me…) L dies. Yes you knew it had to happen! So my friends… Here is the final chapter of sugar and snow.

I watched Light Yagami kneel above L. I couldn't move. I stopped breathing…how could I? He was dead…_Lawliet_ was dead… _gone_. _Forever_.

Light stood up. "I will find Kira." He declared. "I will find him and kill him myself!"

I glared at him, "What are you trying to pull?!" I clenched my fists in rage. "You were accused of being Kira and L dies in your arms!?"

The task force members looked at me in disbelief. "Uta…there's no reason to jump to conclusions!" Matsuda said walking towards me. "I'm sure you're-well were all a little tense because of this…"

"Shut the hell up! If you think I'm going to stay here one more minuet with him you're DEAD WRONG!"

I stomped off not looking back.

Miss Cizuru waited at the top of the stairs. Tears streaming down her face. I couldn't look at her.

"Lets go home." She whispered.

The ride home was quiet. When we got home it was quiet. Chizuru walked into the guest room. I stood in the living room.

L wasn't coming home; I would never see him again. I didn't know what to do.

"Hanna." Chizuru said behind me. I looked at her. The tears had stopped. Her face was still in pain.

"We need to go see the boys."

_She's not talking about them…is she? _

"We have to go to the Whammy house."

Shit…Mello's gonna kill me! And…what about Near and Matt? They all probably hate me.

One hour later

Mello and Near glared at me. Well Mello more than Near.

"So?" Mello said.

"So what?"

"What did he say?!"

"Nothing."

Mello went into shock.

"What are you SAYING?!"

"I'm saying L said nothing so shut up!"

"Hanna!" Near said twirling his silver hair. "Chizuru told us everything. Don't worry."

"Shut up, Near!"

"Mello!" Chizuru warned.

He got up and left the room.

"Near?"

"Yes?"

I gulped. "Find Kira. And when you do…let me kill him."

"I wont make any promises."

A girl with long black hair walked into the room. She wore a black dress that touched her knees. She looked like me.

"Near…can you come with me?" Her voiced was higher than I imagined.

They left the room without a word.

"Why did I have to tell them?" I asked looking at Chizuru.

"Because I'm a coward."

Three days later

He wasn't there when I woke up. He wasn't there when I made breakfast and he wasn't there when I walked out into the snowy back yard.

All I was wearing was a t-shirt and pants. I wanted to die. Right there. Right now.

"Uta?" It was Light.

"Go to hell."

"Uta I'm sorry-"

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill right?"

"Yea?"

"My name is Hanna Yoshikawa, Kill me, KIRA!"

Light frowned. "I'm not Kira."

"I want to die kill me!"

"No."

"I'll commit a crime!"

"Hanna!" Chizuru yelled.

My arms were turning black. I froze. My eyes wouldn't move.

"Hanna! Hanna!" I could hear chizuru running.

"Hanna, no, no, please don't!"

I fell over. I was in chizuru's arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"Shut up Hanna, you'll be okay!"

Light was smiling.

"Kira…"

I closed my eyes I could see L.

"Goodbye."

"**HANNA!" **

The End

I know you're all probly mad at me but I have a surprise… A SEQUEL!

Special bonus:

Chapter one of the sequel!!

Rikku sat in her room waiting for Mello. He had run off earlier and they were supposed to talk about the L thing. He had always done this. Ever since Rikku came to the Whammy house. It was childish and stupid. He was 15 and still acting like he was three.

"Rikku?" Near said walking in. His sliver hair reflecting off the light.

She looked up. "Where is he?"

Near twisted his hair between his fingers. "He said he was leaving. There was nothing I could do."

Rikku stood up and walked out. She walked three doors down to Mello's room where he was packing.

"Don't try to stop me." He said shoving three shirts into his suitcase. He didn't have to look back to know it was her.

"I'm not going to. I'm coming with you."

"Rikku, you don't have to baby-sit me anymore. I'm older than you remember?"

"I'm not going to baby-sit you, I'm going to help."

"I don't need it."

"Why is Matt going then?"

She smiled knowing she'd outsmart him there. "Well?"

"He's just going to…"

"Play videogames and be useless?"

"Who are you calling useless, Rikku-nee?"

She growled. "Don't call me that!"

Matt was standing in the doorway- sneaking up on her as usual.

"Fine, Rikku you can come but if you screw up the Kira case I'll kill you myself!" Mello slammed the suitcase shut.

She ran back to her room to find Near in the doorway. His face made him look like he was in pain. He was still twisting his hair. "I hope you have fun." He said walking away.

She walked into her room and packed her stuff. She was finally getting out of there. She put my cell phone in my pocket and ran off.

Three years later.

"Mello…" Rikku said looking at his outfit, and trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Y-you look like a um…"

"Spit it out!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!" She fell over laughing. "You look like a freaking _WOMAN_!"

He stood there giving her an evil look.

"Oh my god! Oh MY GOD!!" She continued to roll around on the floor.

"Geez, what'd you do to her?" Matt said walking in throwing Mello a chocolate bar.

"L-look at h-his outfit!!"

Matt's mouth twitched. He put his glasses/goggles down over his eyes and walked away.

"So, Mello … you wanna share that chocolate bar?"

"Ha! Funny!" He walked away leaving Rikku on the floor.

Until next time!

_Momo _


End file.
